Red Lotus
by Queen Ryuu
Summary: Rewrite from old account. Rosalie Potter being sent to live in the world of One Piece for her own protection finds herself surround by lies from the people who brought her there. After setting out to the Sea with her brothers she finds the truth being revealed. How will her home world take it when she refuses to return to save them.
1. Chaos Steals

Disclaimer- I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter

Chapter One

Tears came down the face of 5 year old Rosalie Potter. She had came in the house with a beautiful pocket watch that had the engraving of a Lily just like her mama. She had won the class race out of everyone in her class. But that meant she also beat Dudley her cousin, which he didn't like at all that he was beaten by all the girls more so his freakish cousin. So her told his parents that the freak used her freakishness to win the class race. When the little girl entered her relative's house she was suddenly pulled by her hair by her uncle Vernon in to the hallway of where her cupboard under the stairs was. That was when he started to kick and stomp on her frail body. After what felt like hours of the pain her _loving uncle _felt like she had had enough _punishment _for using her freakishness. He then threw her in cupboard for good measure, before walking away.

Rosalie then felt her eyes get heavy as she felt to what she hoped was death for the hopes of escaping her _loving relatives._

Unknown to the small crimson haired girl when she opened her eyes she would be given a chance that would help her greatly and achieve her dream of freedom.

In the dimension of the Gods', a lone figure was looking at the crimson haired girl from a dimly lit room, at first glance it would seem as such as a big deal. But due to the fact this was a world of Gods, and the room upon closer inspection the room had looked like a storm had ran though the place.

"Eris, why is the girl so important to you? You know the law. No god or goddess may take another chosen one without permission", a weak male voiced echoed though the room.

In the far corner of the room sat a man looking about in his early 20's but the graying hair he had in his mane of blond hair would suggest other wise. He wore a ruined suit that was stained with his own blood a few meters away laid a black and red Tiger that was known as Helia, The Chaos Goddess' feline companion.

Eris let out a cold laugh, the blond man fell back with fear in his eyes.

"**It has nothing to do with Hecate's choice of a chosen one for her magicals. It's what I have found out what Fate wants to do with her. Use the Young girl to help move Britain's magical to move forward out of the middle ages, by making her the next dark Lady and sides with Voldemort. I couldn't let that happen to a girl who had so much potential**", Eris told the man.

Magic just looked at the woman with surprise, unsure about what she had just told him. Sure Fate wasn't the nicest person around but he wouldn't go that far would he?

"What do you plan to do with Miss Rosalie? Fate will do anything to get things done his way. She won't be able to stay in the world she is in now. You know Fate nothing can hide from him in that world when someone tries to interfere with his plans. Lady Hecate isn't very active in her chosen one's life that much. Especially since tom decided to piss Death off by ripping his soul apart. She is too busy looking for Tom's soul."Magic asked.

Eris looked surprised at what the injured god said, she hadn't expected that he would want to help.

"**Why do you want to help**" she asked looking at him trying to tell if he was lying.

"I never really liked Fate or you. But I can stand you Lady Eris more than I can him. Plus you are right what he wants her to go though isn't right. If we don't do anything it will be too late by the time Lady Hecate finds out" Magic said to Eris.

The two being nodded at each other knowing that they would be in a rough ride.

When Rosalie woke up she was shocked to what she saw, instead of the close wall on her cupboard she was at what looked like a really creepy forest. It was foggy and dark and she heard odd animal noises coming from all around her.

"**Ah here you are my child, Do you feel any pain from your wounds?",** a voice asked. Rosalie quickly turn to the side to see a black haired lady with a black and red tiger. The lady had black hair that shined red at random places she wore a long 1 shoulder dress. The right side of the dress had a series of gold looking circles she also had pale skin which make her look like she was glowing with the amount of light that the top of the forest let in to the bottom.

"I'm fine but where am I and who are you?",Rosalie asked once she got over the fact that she didn't feel no pain for the beating her uncle gave her. The woman smiled at her like Rosalie had seen with other women with their children.

"**My child you are at the forest of wishes which is within the realm of the gods. As for who am I, My name is Eris the goddess of Discord and Chaos, and I have brought you here in order for you to be my child of chaos.",** the woman now known as the goddess said as she smiled down at the now shock little girl.

"But why would you want me to be your child, I'm nothing but a freak? So why don't you pick someone else?", Rosalie asked the goddess.

"**It's quite complicated dear Rosalie. But I'll try to explain, you see for the pass 300 years I have been trying to find a second child to cause chaos to the world of magic for we gods believe they needed to get a wake up call when this era arrived, then I found your Mother's ancestor I believe her name was Emily Roseann Evans Nee Lee. I felt like if I was patient I would find the child I was looking for, soon I waited for that child to be born I waited generation after generation. When I almost had given up Your mother was born, I felt that my child of chaos was almost there. So I waited for your mom to be on the way to children. That was when I went to fate to see if my gut was right and that my child of chaos was about to be born, and to my utter joy you were that child I had been waiting for. But then your mom gave birth to twins that kinda screwed my choice up so I got confused on who to pick . I decided to watch each for a few years before I choose my child. I had picked your brother to watch for a few years. When I was done I knew he could never be the one then that was when Fate and Destiny came and informed me that you that child and that was only about 2 months ago when I found out who your father sent you away to, and what her had done to your mother, he had erased all memories of her having a daughter much less twins. So I started get permission from the head god you might say to do something that hasn't been aloud for a few million years. Sending someone to another world.",**Eris told Rosalie.

Rosalie couldn't believe it her father had just left her there at _that house _just because he had favored her brother whom she had never met, but she also couldn't help but think that the goddess wasn't telling her the whole story only part of it or making most of it up.

"Do you mean you are going to send me to a new world, and leave me there just like how my so called father did to me by sending me to those people!", Rosalie asked looking down. "If that's the case then I don't want to be your child!"

Eris looked at the girl soon to be her daughter, her eyes had started to water showing that she was very upset.

"**No my child, I will be there with you though I can't be there all the time due to the fact that it's forbidden and I have my duties as a goddess to care for. But I will pop in to make sure you are doing fine and your not going crazy with this new world I will send you to. First you must decided which world you would like to got to a world of Ninja and samurai , or a world of Pirates and marines. Take your pick my dear.", **she said to Rosalie as she wiped the tears from the girls eyes.

Rosalie then started to think both worlds she could be free from her relative's so called Justice of the world. In the world of pirates she could be anything, while ninja she had lesser options she thought. Rosalie then reached her decision, and looked at Eris no longer crying.

"Send me to the world of Pirates and I will make your chaos there!",Rosalie said with a toothy grin. Eris smiled at the black haired girl.

"**Perfect choice my dear child, but before I send you I say a new name for a new start?", **Eris asked Rosalie.

Rosalie thought on how she would like a new name, it would give her a fresh new start.

"Sure why not so what is my new name?', Rosalie asked Eris just about jumping on her heels.

Eris laughed at her new daughter's excitement.

"**It shall be Akaihana, my little red flower."Eris said as she made a red lotus flower bloom out of thin air.**

**Eris soon lead the young girl towards a circle like mirror that was letting out a smell of sea air. Rosalie now Akaihana looked at it as she could see the vast seas that she knew was just full of things waiting to be found.**

**"Just walk into the mirror and you shall end up in the world, I will follow shortly. I need to take care of a few things before I join you."**Eris said as she gently guided Akaihana to the mirror which she walked though with not complaints.

It was a time for her to live her life to the fullest. She wouldn't let her past prevent her from moving forward, Akaihana then step in to the mirror willingly being taken into this darkness.

Magic who had watched from the shadows as Eris told Rosalie or he should say the newly named Akaihana total lies on why she was 'chosen' by the chaos goddess.

"Why did you lie?" Magic asked his new partner in crime.

Eris just looked at magic with a tired look.

"**While lies are harmful eventully, for know this lie will be what will protect her. When she is older I will tell her the truth." Eris said before disappearing**

**Author's note- Here is the first of my old stories on my new account**


	2. Childhood in the East

Red_ Lotus _

_Chapter Two_

_Akaihana had spent a good few weeks with her new mother Eris on many different islands of the Grand line learning the basics of how the Grand line worked. Which all of Akaihana learned she wrote in a notebook for later use. During the time Eris was gone during to her duties as a goddess, she had a white haired likely middle aged man by the name of Magic look after her, who also begin to teach her magic from a world called Earthland. Magic taught her Archive, Flower , and Explosion Magic. While learning how to combined them she found some fun and interesting combos for them one which resulted in Magic having flowers bloom on his suit._

_Soon it came time for her to leave for Dawn island, right before she left Magic gave her a book from her world about Animal transformations. Eris had then opened a portal that would lead her to Dawn Island, as soon as Akaihana stepped though the portal all she saw was black._

_When she ever she woke up the first thing she saw was some red headed man bending over her. She then over reacted and gave the man a good punch the the jaw and accused him of being a pervert. The man just spurted as he hadn't expected to be called a pervert, the men behind the red head just laughed before the red head denied being a pervert and said that his friend Mihawk was the pervert._

_She was soon introduced to Luffy the boy who brought her into town after finding her knocked out on the beach. The Red haired man then introduced himself as Shanks the Captain of the Red haired Pirates. Akaihana had then doubted that he was a pirate and voiced what she thought making most of them laugh and Luffy yell at her that Shanks was a great pirate. Though she was soon explained to that there are different kinds of pirates, those who plunder and kill and then those who just set sail for the adventure of the sea. After having the pirate ideals told to her Akaihana then introduced herself to the pirates as Evans D. Akaihana._

_Soon afterward Akaihana and Luffy became a rather troublesome duo to the mayor of the town since they both decided to become pirates much to the displeasure of the mayor( who believed that Luffy was to blame for Akaihana wanting to become a pirate). It was common to find Akaihana and Luffy together they were becoming a rather tight duo and practical brought trouble anywhere they went._

_One day about several hours after Shanks and his crew had returned after one of their many trips around the East Blue Akaihana and Luffy were at Makino's Party Bar talking to Shanks about what he saw and or found while exploring. Luffy was also talking about how strong his punch had gotten saying they had gotten as strong as a pistol. Shanks then laughed and began to tease Luffy about his lack of swimming powers. _

_Akaihana then laughed at the two of them with Makino before she got her some juice to drink, as Luffy was offered some juice by Shanks who got it from Makino. Which he then began to tease them both about being kids, Akaihana then retorted that they had a less likely chance of getting scurvy since they got plenty of Vitim on C. That had caught Shanks off guard which let Akaihana grin in victory before Shanks called her a red headed twrip. Which caused Akaihana to get her temper flared up since he had dared to insult her red hair when he also had red hair. Akaihana then attempted to try to claw his eyes out only to be stopped as Shanks had her up in the air by the back of her shirt._

_The humorous atmosphere came to halt when a group of mountain bandits came in the bar and demanded nearly ten barrels of sake. Once being told that the bar was out the guy then became questioning what the pirates were drinking and Makino then told them that was where the last of her sake went to. Shanks then offered to give the leader a bottle that he had yet to drink the leader then appeared to have decided to take the bottle but then he just smacked it out of Shanks' hand and let it smash on top the ground. Shanks then offered to clean it up for Makino, the leader of the bandits then proceeded to use his sword to knock several plates of food on to the floor and on to Shanks. Soon after a few more round of insults on Shanks the bandits left. Akaihana had just watched the whole thing slightly confused. She knew that Shanks could have taken them all out without breaking a sweat so she was at a lost on why Shanks didn't fight back when the bandits insulted him._

_While Akaihana was in her own little world thinking and Shanks laughing at himself after Luffy yelled at him for not a man, no one in the bar had noticed Luffy eating something that had turned out to be a devil fruit that Shanks and his crew had found during their latest trip. Though once the crew had found out that Luffy ate their devil fruit a lot of them had freaked out especially Shanks and Luffy when he had found out the price he had to pay for eating the devil fruit. Akaihana had stayed calm feeling rather unsurprised that Luffy had ate a cursed fruit._

_Several days later Shanks and his crew were visiting some islands that they had saved for last that were near by Dawn Island, Akaihana had deiced to do train some with her magic so Luffy was left to his own devices which the very thought of that should have been a very bad idea from the very start. Especially when the bandits that had insulted Shanks and his crew days earlier had shown up at Makino's bar. Though at the time she had no idea about what was going on till she had heard the echo of Shanks voice, she figured that something bad must had happen to Luffy. She then hurried back down to the village while nearly running two older boys in the process. _

_Once she was back she found out that Luffy was kidnapped by the leader of the bandits and decided that they were going to kill Luffy but were interrupted by Shanks and his crew, they had knocked out or killed the lackeys of the leader who panicked and used a smoke bomb to get away. The Leader then stole a boat and then planned to kill Luffy by tossing him into the sea and may get eaten by the local sea king. But the Bandit leader's plan failed because of Shanks and the Sea King who ate the bandit. The End result was that Shanks lost his right arm to save Luffy._

_A few days later Shanks had his crew left Dawn Island when Shanks was getting a gut feeling that his old Friend Mihawk was close by and was pissed at him so they were going to be sailing around till his gut feeling was gone. So while Shanks was gone Luffy decided to to go to the beach to see how far he could stretch and Akaihana was at Makino's Bar with a box with small holes on the top that had appeared in front of her. She was trying to decided if she wanted to try to open it and trying to think of what might be inside. Makino was just watching her as she was polishing glasses. _

_As Akaihana finally decided to open the box the door opened just as Akaihana squeaked in surprise as a winged snake came flapping out of the box and landed on her head. As she recovered from the surprise she heard a chuckle from behind her. When she looked she saw that it was from a hawk eyed man that was with Luffy. When he asked if Shanks was at the island, Akaihana began to wonder what his connection to Shanks was and why he wanted to see Shanks. Makino beating her to punch asked what she wanted to know and it turned out that he was the Mihawk that Shanks had told her about several months ago._

_It then appeared that he was looking for Shanks because he had a sixth sense when Shanks insulted him and was looking for him for two reasons, one to beat him into the next year two to get a fight out of the deal as well._

_Soon when Shanks came back he then knew that there was no escape Mihawk and fought Mihawk the best he could since he was still trying to get used to having only one arm. By the end of the fight Mihawk got his revenge on Shanks and realized that Shanks was an arm short. Soon Shanks and his crew were back at Makino's bar with Mihawk being the newest addition to the usual crowd. Luffy and Akaihana were being rather hyper about seeing Shanks fight. Soon enough Mihawk left due to wanting to attend a Warlord meeting due it being something of interest._

_A couple weeks after Mihawk left and Shanks' arm was completely healed Shanks and his crew decided that it was time for them to leave and head back to the grand line as well. As Shanks' crew loaded the ship up with supplies Shanks was on the dock with the two children he nearly saw as his own children. Luffy had told Shanks that he wasn't going to beg Shanks to take him with him that time because he was going to grow up and become Strong so he could find the greatest treasure in whole world and become King of the Pirate. Akaihana then piped up that she would be there to assist him. Right before Shanks got on his Ship he put his straw hat on Luffy's head as a symbol for both him and Akaihana to become strong pirates. After a tearful goodbye on the Children's part Shanks got on his ship, the two children then stayed on the dock till the ship was out of sight._

_Days later Akaihana then began to have a gut feeling that something dangerous was coming which close to a month later it was proven right in the form of Luffy's grandfather Monkey D. Garp. He then decided to take her along to train Luffy and after returning the only thing Akaihana could say to that training was that it was hell._

_Author's Note- Sorry about the long awaited Chapter Two of Red Lotus and sorry about it being a long monologue._

_Now my dear leaders I have some questions that may or may not help the plot._

_Who Should Akaihana be paired with and why? I also have a poll on my profile for this question._

_Who else should be a champion of a god or goddess? I'm hoping you people will give me about six people to be champions._

_Does any one have any ideas for any kind of omakes you would like to see_

_What kind of clothing should Akaihana where while traveling? This question is because I couldn't think of any thing though I'm leaning for something from Asian culture._


	3. Breaking an Oath

_Red Lotus_

_Chapter Three- Breaking an Oath!?_

_Disclaimer: I do not hold no ownership of One Piece or Harry Potter, they belong to their respected and holy owners._

Sabo and Ace looked up at the Tree house they had just left, their little sister was still asleep in her bed. Usually she would be up but since today would be the day they would go out to sea. They had gotten up early to prepare their boats. They guessed that she didn't want to see them getting ready to leave. It was understandable they were family to it was natural that she just didn't want to shed anymore tears that she wanted to it was the way Akaihana worked.

"I wonder how Akaihana and Luffy are going to handle themselves when were gone," Sabo said out of the blue as he took several boxes full of dry food on his boat.

That made Ace stop what he was doing and looked at Sabo.

"What do you mean? They'll be fine they know the forest like the back of their hand.", Ace said trying to hold down the fears that were trying to come up.

"Yeah I know. It's mostly Garp that I'm worried about. I mean he had been talking about taking Hana-chan to meet some marine trainees that he thinks will be good matches for her and he's also thinking about taking Luffy to Marine HQ to begin Marine Training. But I'm sure that's just talk, Luffy and Akaihana are cleaver plus they got Kyros with them." Sabo said offhandedly though he too soon began to feel a sense of fear clawing at his gut.

"Ye-Yeah, Akaihana hates Gramps for trying set her up with those boys, a-a-and it'll be a cold day in hell if Luffy decides to become a marine instead of the Pirate King"Sabo said as his voice began to shake.

While Ace his mind was going in a whole different direction all with what Sabo said.

_~Welcome to the Mind Theater of Portgaz D. Ace~_

"_**Ace, Sabo!I'm getting married to a Marine Captain. Want to come to the wedding?"**_

"_**Ace Sabo I've decided to to become a marine"**_

**THE END**

"NO! I refuses to even risk to let that happen. They are coming with us!" Ace shouted at Sabo before he dropped what he was doing and dashed back to the tree house with Sabo hot on his heels.

"Ace calm down don't rush things!" he shouted running after the hot headed teen.

"WE ARE TAKING THOSE TWO WITH US I'M NOT ABOUT TO LET OUR LITTLE SISTER GET MARRIED TO A DAMN MARINE! NOR AM I'M LETTING LUFFY JOIN THEM!" Ace shouted as their tree house was in sight.

Sabo let out a heavy sigh as followed Ace back home, he should have figured that Ace would do this. Ever since they began teenagers Ace and himself had been very protective of Akaihana and who she was around.

Their little sister had grown into a very beatiful girl. Which of course many boys had noticed and tried to ask her out (not that got that close). Watching Ace nearly killing himself trying to get up their latter he followed him up entering the three house just in time to see Ace get slamed into a way by Akaihana's Archive sheild again.

"What the hell Ace! I'm trying to sleep!" Akaihana shouted at Ace as she sat up. "Wait, shouldn't you and Sabo be at down by the clifts getting ready to leave. What are you two doing back up here anyway did you forget something?" she asked after she came to her senses after her rude awakening.

"Yes we should be but after some thinking both me and Ace had deciced after remembering that Gramps was planning to introduce you to another possible suitor and forcing Luffy to enter the marines. We deciced to throw out the oaths we made as kids and take you two along with us." Sabo said in a tone that sounded like he was giving a report.

Akaihana's face then began to resemble that of a deer caught in a trap. Her eyes showed total confusion, which wasn't something that was seen a lot which made Sabo grin.

"So you guys are going to be taking me and Luffy with you guys. Even though you made us promise not to head out till we were 17. Hm~ I'm guessing you guys are going to drag me with you even if I say no" she said after a moment of silence.

"Yep" Ace and Sabo said to their little sister. "So pack up while we get Luffy"

Akaihana let out a sigh as they left the tree house in search of Luffy who had just left a little before those two had come back to collect them. About thirty minutes after they left Luffy came zooming in packing his things up and somehow managed to fit his stuff in his duffel bag so fast that it was hard to belivie that he managed to fix everything. Leaving the tree house that joined Ace and Sabo back to the boat they had built for Ace and Sabo.

As they let the sailes go they all looked back to the clift they saw Dadan and her group of bandits on it. She was standing with her jaw wide open more than likely out of shock and worry. Shock for the fact that her charges were more or less running away, and worry about what Gramps was going to do when he found out that all left.

"YOU DAMN BRATS DO YOU WANT GARP TO KILL ME!" she shouted at them.

Her brothers had just grinned at the former 'caretaker'.

"See you! You old hag!" Ace shouted which Luffy yelled something similar.

"Goodybye! Dadan!" Akaihana and Sabo shouted at the large orange haired woman.

Akaihana couldn't help but smile as the island soon became hidden from sight. Turning to look at her brothers she just watched as they fought over who was going to be captain. She knew that they most have gone into protective modes again when they decided to take her and Luffy with them. Shaking her head Akaihana just decied to watch her brothers fight over who was going to be the captain as she turned the ship to make sure they were heading to Silver peak island. One of the best ship building islands there were in the Blues.

Author Note: Yeah probly not my best but hopefully it will get better. Yep Ace has a Mind theater, Now time to plan the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and leave and suggestion for little random adventures they should have.


End file.
